With a Pinch
by Mayle
Summary: Harry and Draco have deeply fallen in love with each other. They've spent time together away from prying eyes and have become closer than they ever imagined. But what happens when they go back to school? Can it be the same or will everything fall apart? (please note that this is a sequel to "In a Pinch".) Warning: Attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

As Harry woke up, his stomach rolled and he rushed to the bathroom. He once again emptied his stomach into the toilet. It was becoming a common occurrence and it was starting to get annoying. He sighed heavily at the nasty mixture in the toilet. He flushed it before standing shakily and washing his hands. He stared at the haggard face in the mirror and tears welled up in his eyes. _Stop it! Stop it please! Please don't do this now! _He pleaded with himself.

"You ok?" Draco voice called softly from the door.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and turned to look at the angelic boy.

"I'm fine," he lied, smiling brightly.

"You sure?" Draco questioned.

"I'm sure," he answered.

Draco gave him a soft smile and then retreated. Harry glared at his reflection, angry that he'd lied to Draco. Anxiety had begun to settle in his stomach once again. He could feel it curling itself around his insides and squeeze them.

And what was causing such fear and anxiety in such a brave Gryffindor? He would easily answer that it was his heart that caused the anxiety. But really, it was his silliness that caused it. It had truly started one day, as he was drawing and Draco was reading. Suddenly, Draco had looked up and asked if he wanted to go shopping for more clothes for school. Harry answered yes, but his heart screamed no. He hadn't thought about school. School seemed to be some distant story of something he used to know. Now he was hit with the realization that school was right around the corner.

He'd practically dissolved into a panic attack right there, but he fought against it. He told himself it'd be ok, everything would be ok. He loved Draco and he was pretty sure that Draco liked him a lot at the very least. He told himself that Draco and he would deal with any problems that going to school caused. Himself didn't believe it though. He was convinced that Draco would break away from him once they returned to school.

He also vaguely wondered if Hermione and Ron would continue being his friend once they found out. He'd sent them both a letter (apparently post offices were a thing in the wizarding world as well). He'd briefly said that he was doing ok, was no longer at the Dursley's, and he would see them on the train. He also said not to bother asking him questions, as he would explain when he saw them. He'd received an owl from both of them. Ron had just said he was glad to hear he was alright and would see him on the train. However, Hermione's letter was frantic, filled with questions and shakily written. Harry didn't bother to respond.

It hadn't taken long for anxiety and depression to set in. he was sure that Draco would leave as soon as the reality of the world was present once again. While they were here, at the Leaky Cauldron, everything was perfect. They could kiss any time they wanted to and cuddle together while they slept. Harry could spend hours drawing or painting Draco's face as he read. Harry could be the puddle of adoration that he was and it wouldn't matter one bit. But when they went back to school, there were people they knew, prejudices, and the mere fact that they were in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Harry's heart hurt as he thought of what could happen, no what _would_ happen when they got to Platform 9 and ¾. He cried when Draco wasn't watching and puked every morning. At nights he'd lay awake for hours, memorizing Draco's sleeping face. He'd watch as the boy dreamed, his eyes moving behind his eyelids and wish and pray that he could just die rather than lose his beloved. He knew he was being dramatic, but he didn't care.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry exited the bathroom and went to pick up his glasses. Harry walked over to him and smiled, but Draco saw that it didn't reach his eyes. He wondered if Harry really thought he was dumb enough to not see how depressed he was. Harry curled up on his armchair, resting his head on the arm as he always did. Draco hated the blank look that Harry had as he stared into space.

Draco knew he should do something, but he had no idea what. How does one comfort someone when they don't know the problem? It seemed to have started the day they'd gone shopping for clothes. Harry seemed incredibly agitated that day. He snapped at Draco more and would go into trances, staring off until Draco brought him back to Earth. That night, Harry hadn't gone to sleep right away. The next morning he didn't eat any breakfast and looked pale and sick. Draco could only conclude that it had something to do with going back to school.

He wondered if Harry had a harder time at school than he'd realized. He always assumed that Harry had a wonderful time at school. He had his two best friends and he was often seen smiling and laughing. Maybe there was something that Draco didn't know about. _Maybe someone at school hurts him_…his eyes found Harry as he thought this. The boy looked as though his heart could stop beating at any moment. Draco's own heart wrenched at the sight of the depressed boy and he felt like crying. He didn't know what to do or say to make Harry happy again. He did know that when he seemed sad, Harry was even more depressed. So he resolved to always appear happy, even though his heart ached at the sight of his miserable lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gripped Draco's hand as walked through King's Cross Station. They'd had a brief conversation about "coming out". Draco had said walking in holding hands would send a clear message. Harry definitely agreed with him and it had put his mind at ease. He allowed himself to be hopeful that they would remain like this until he died. He allowed himself to hope that he would hold Draco's hand until he died. Draco turned his head and smiled at Harry. Harry allowed himself to relax and smiled back at his angel.

"I'm so glad I have you, Harry," Draco whispered, "And I plan to have you until I die."

Harry felt relief flood through him at Draco's words.

"I'm so glad you said that," Harry whispered back, "That's just what I needed to hear."

Draco's face brightened and he grinned. He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, which reddened under his lips. Harry turned away, hiding his blush. Draco giggled a little and dragged Harry towards the barrier. Their trunks dragged behind him, held by their free hands. Draco looked around briefly and then pulled Harry through the barrier. They were suddenly immersed in a crowd. Harry's fingers dug into Draco's hand, willing them to cement together.

Harry ducked his head low, blushing at the stares they were receiving. Draco strode confidently forward, his chin stuck out. Harry stared at him in amazement. _How can he be so fearless? I'm supposed to be the Gryffindor! _That thought had Harry straightening out and staring down anyone who dared send a questioning look their way. He was confident until he spotted Ron and Hermione standing on tip-toes looking through the crowd for him. His grip automatically tightened on Draco's hand. Draco looked at him and followed his gaze.

"It's ok, Harry," Draco assured him, "They care about you. They won't forsake you now."

Harry took a calming breath, hopeful that Draco was right. They moved towards his best friends. It was Hermione who spotted him first. She ran at him, grabbing him around the shoulders in a death grip. She babbled on about how worried she was and how rude it was of him not to answer her owl. She stepped back as Ron joined them, warily looking at Harry and Draco's joined hands.

"Um, guys," Harry started, "I ran off from the Dursley's because when I came out to them Vernon tried to beat the hell out of me. I, um, ran into Draco who suggested I stay with him. I fell in love with him and now we're lovers. Um, so yeah."

Hermione blushed and looked away, as though she was embarrassed and unsure of what to say. Harry nervously glanced at Draco who gave him a reassuring smile. Harry smiled back, relaxing slightly and waiting for his friend's reactions.

"Can we get on the train now?" Ron spoke up, "If we don't hurry we'll have to sit with strangers or something. Or the train will leave without us."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Ronald!" Hermione said in her snappy voice.

The two bickered back and forth as they dragged their trunks onto the train and down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment. Ron found one and quickly claimed it by shouting ownership of it.

"This is our compartment!" he shouted at the line of people behind them, "You come in here and you will be cursed by Harry Potter! Yeah, that's right! The Boy Who Lived! So piss off!"

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. Ron ducked inside, rather pleased with himself. They filed in and Harry closed the door behind him. He reluctantly let go of Draco's hand so they could shove their trunks onto the racks. He immediately took ahold of Draco's hand again, firmly clasping them together. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but left it alone as they sat and listened to Hermione and Ron's conversation.

"Honestly, Ron, you shouldn't use Harry's fame like that!" Hermione scolded the ginger.

"I don't mind, 'Mione," Harry spoke up, "At least some good comes of it."

"See? Harry doesn't care," Ron pointed out, "So obviously I can totally use his fame all the time."

"You are so immature," Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her focus on Draco, "Are you a prefect this year, Draco?"

* * *

Draco was shocked that a question was directed at him and that Granger had used his first name. He allowed his lips to form a smile, glad that she seemed to accept him so easily.

"No, I'm not," Draco answered, "But I didn't really want to be, so I don't mind."

"I liked being a prefect," Hermione admitted, "It gave me something to do. And I loved being able to threaten Harry and Ron."

Hermione gave him a mischievous grin and he couldn't help but think, _Hermione obviously as more to her than I ever thought. _He wasn't quite sure when Granger had become Hermione, but he found that he didn't mind.

"She's Head Girl this year," Ron's voice broke through his thoughts, "I'm sure we'll never hear the end of it, right Harry?"

"Never," Harry agreed, grinning.

Draco was delighted to see the bright look on Harry's face. He marveled at how quickly Harry had come back to life. Draco silently thanked whatever god there was that Harry had friends like Ron and Hermione. Draco also prayed to that god that he'd become friends with them as well.

"Draco, if you're done with the moony look," Ron called, "I'd like to talk to you in the corridor for a minute."

Draco nodded and pried Harry's hand off of his, giving him a reassuring smile. Harry looked worried, which made Draco wonder if he should be worried. He followed Ron into the corridor and down it for a little ways. Then the tall redhead stopped and turned to look at Draco.

"Listen, Draco," Ron said in a quiet voice, "I'm the closest Harry's got to any sort of decent family. My mum and dad aren't here to give you the speech, so I will on their behalf. If you hurt Harry, you will turn up missing. They will never find your body. When people speak of the Weasleys they will shudder in fear because of what happened to you. Do I make myself abundantly clear?"

Draco felt like cowering before the taller boy, but he stood his ground. He stared back into Ron's eyes and nodded.

"I will never hurt him," Draco added.

A wave went across Ron's face and he grabbed Draco into a hug. Draco blinked in surprise looking up at the wide smile on the freckled face.

"Good!" Ron gave him a hearty pat on the back, "Welcome to the family!"

With that he strode back down the corridor, leaving Draco rather stunned. _Does he actually mean that? _He wondered. He followed Ron as he made his way back to the compartment. His family was rather cold and distant. They often had him stay at The Leaky Cauldron so they didn't have to deal with him or leave him in the Manor alone while they were away, so the prospect of having a family such as the Weasleys rather thrilled him. So as he entered the compartment he kissed Harry's worried face and grinned at him. Harry grinned back as he reattached his hand. Draco figured this must mean that everything was going to be alright for once.

* * *

**Little note: Hello dearies! Hope you liked chapter two! Thanks to Midnight and Dacy for coming around for the sequel! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited! You all are the best ever! LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! IMPORTANT NOTICE: The rating as changed to M. This chapter is a little more sexually intense! Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Harry was starting to really feel excellent. Things were starting to go the right way for once. Draco was happy, he was happy, his friends were happy. There were certainly a few people who looked down on them. He'd been stopped several times and told that he was ruining his life or that he was going to hell or that the person couldn't believe the Boy Who Lived would date someone from a Death Eater family. He liked to embarrass them by saying the sex was worth it. He'd follow by saying "Oh, man, Draco does this thing where he-," and the person would stop the conversation and run off sputtering. That had to be the most satisfying thing about his day.

The least satisfying was watching them run off, knowing he was lying. They'd done everything except have sex. Any time they got close, Draco backed off. Harry was scared that Draco didn't ever want to. Which really sucked, because Harry really wanted to. He really, really wanted to. But Draco never allowed him to do more than touch him _down there. _Harry blushed and flexed his hand. He shivered, remembering the soft, yet hard flesh. He loved touching Draco. Everything about the other boy was beautiful, pale, and soft. Except his lips and tongue. They weren't pale. They were vividly red. Shocks and shivers went up and down Harry's spine as images of those things at work.

Then he ran right into someone, who stumbled backwards as they collided. Harry's head knocked against the other person's shoulder as they tumbled to the ground. Harry's glasses flew off somewhere. He blinked, hard, trying to see through the sudden fog. All he could see was the fuzzy outline of the other person. He moved to the side, groping around for his glasses.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I can't see a thing. Sorry about running into you. I was daydreaming like an idiot. I'll help you pick up-,"

Something hot and wet slicked up his face. He jumped and fell in surprise.

"Ergh!" he let out, "What the hell was that?"

"That would be a tongue," a guy's voice whispered in his ear.

"Aw! Gross!" he rubbed at his face, "You licked me? Nasty!"

He cast a disgusted look into the fog, hoping it was towards the guy. He resumed patting the ground in search for his glasses.

"I thought you liked to be licked?" the voice was hot on his ear.

"Not by people I don't know!" Harry spat out.

He was crawling on his hands and knees now, desperately searching for his glasses. Then he felt something hot and slick inside his…_entrance. _He sat up suddenly, his back hitting the guy's chest. The guy leaned in and wrapped his arms around Harry. His lips were right on Harry's ear.

"Know what that is?" the guy whispered, "That's a lubrication charm. So I don't hurt your delicate little hole when I fuck it."

Harry shuddered at the harsh words that slithered into his ears. He struggled against the arms, but they tightened. He struggled harder, growling at the guy. The guy pressed in close, pressing something hard against Harry's lower back. Harry was shocked into freezing.

"Don't worry, Harry," the voice whispered, "I won't hurt you too much. Just the right amount. You feel that? That's for you, Harry. That's for your ass. You want it, don't you?"

"No I don't, you sick fuck!" Harry spat at the voice and the body that went with it.

"Mmm, well I'll have you either way," the voice answered.

Harry squirmed against the body that was holding him tightly in place. The guy grinded against his back briefly, kissing Harry's neck and then he was gone. Harry scrambled around to find his glasses. Eventually his fingers found them. He shoved them back on his face and looked around. The hallway was devoid of any people. He pressed his shaking hand to his rapidly beating heart. He took a few gasping breaths before he got to his feet. _It's ok, Harry, _he told himself, _I'm ok. Everything is ok. _He took a step and froze. The wet feeling was still inside him. It slicked around as he took the next step. He found himself limping to reduce the effect. _God this is gross, is this how it always feels? _He thought, grimacing.

* * *

Draco's eyes followed Harry as he limped awkwardly into the Great Hall. Draco noted the grimace on his face. _What's wrong? Hmm. That's how Blaise looked when he-, _a shock went through Draco's body. He watched as Harry sat down, wincing slightly. _No, no, no, no! _His mind screamed. The goblet in his hand melted and he abruptly stood, snarling. Next to him, Blaise tugged on his arm, asking what was wrong, but Draco was glaring ice cold daggers across the Hall at Harry.

Harry suddenly looked up and flinched at Draco's glare. Draco bared his teeth at Harry, letting out a feral growl. _No one is allowed to take you except me! Who is it? Where is that piece of shit? _He demanded, wishing he had telekinesis. He lifted his hand, unaware that the melted gold was dripping from his fingers. He caught sight of it and faltered in the obscene gesture he was about to make. The shiny gold shocked some sense into him. He realized it was more likely that pigs flew than Harry cheated on him. _Then again, I'm not putting out, _he reasoned. He sighed and sat down heavily.

Harry was staring at him in confusion and he just shook his head. _Is he? There's no way….he's too Gryffindor…but we're not really doing anything…maybe he needed to…or maybe he just fell down a set of steps. That's actually more likely. Calm down, Draco. Jeez. This is Harry we're talking about. _He shook his head at his silliness and sent a reassuring smile Harry's way. Harry relaxed slightly, but he still seemed tense. He jumped every time someone touched him (not that Draco was _staring_). He frowned, wondering what had his brave Gryffindor so jumpy.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry dozed in the library, hiding in a corner away from everyone. He was roused by someone sliding his glasses off his face. He blinked hard several times, and looked around.

"Draco?" he called hopefully.

"Guess again," said a slivery voice.

"You again? What the hell do you want?!" Harry sat up straighter.

_Who is this guy? I think he has dark hair; _Harry squinted into the fog, trying to catch any more features. He could see nothing but a foggy blur.

"Now, now, Harry," the voice said in chiding way, "Let's not be dull. I did already tell you what I was going to do. I bet you're wondering who I am. Well here's a hint."

Something was placed in front of Harry's face, blocking his vision. He focused in on it and noticed it was green and silver. He squinted harder and realized it was a tie. A _Slytherin _tie.

"Ok, so you're from Slytherin," Harry said, "That's not the greatest hint."

"You like Slytherin's, don't you?" the voice answered, "Speaking of Slytherins that you like."

The voice paused and whispered something. Harry felt something tighten against his wrists, pressing his palms into his knees. He opened his mouth to protest, but something covered it. Harry scowled and waited for the voice to continue.

"I have this roommate," the voice started, "It's just us in there. A two man room. He's a great guy. Blonde hair, silvery eyes, talented red lips."

Harry growled against the gag, pulling his arms at the invisible binds.

"Oh, you may know him, Harry," the voice whispered close to his ear, "His name is Draco. That means dragon or serpent. Did you know that? Very fitting for him, don't you think?"

Harry squirmed against the binds, not happy about where this conversation was going.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to him?" the voice was right in his ear, "When he's asleep and defenseless…with no Golden Boy to protect him…use your little brain, Harry potter. Stop this fight before someone gets hurt."

Harry growled at him, and strained against his bindings.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," the voice whispered.

Then he was gone, again. Harry lifted his hands, testing. Then scrambled forward, trying to find the guy. Instead, he smacked his head against the edge of the table.

"Ffff," Harry hissed.

He reached his hands up to pull himself up, and his fingers landed on the cool metal of his glasses. He hastily shoved them on his face and leapt up, looking around for the slimy git. He didn't see anyone and sighed in frustration. He ran out to the hall and looked around, but there was a sea of people. He could be anyone of them. He let out a strangled cry and started pushing through the crowd.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you?!" he shouted through the crowd.

He finally spotted the blonde head, which was turning back and forth in confusion.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Draco turned and spotted Harry, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry ran forward and grabbed the Slytherin's upper arm. He dragged him through the crowd, ignoring his protesting and demanding to know what was going on. Harry flung open the door of Myrtle's bathroom and threw Draco inside it. He turned and locked the door and strode forward to Draco, whose eyes were wide. He grabbed the sides of Draco's face in an urgent manner.

"Draco, do you have only one roommate?" Harry demanded.

"What? Harry, what's going-," Draco started.

"Answer me!" Harry snapped.

Draco jumped slightly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Dark hair, slivery voice that sounds like a snake crawling into your ear?" Harry pressed.

Draco frowned at him in confusion.

"How do you know Theo?" he asked.

"Theo? Is that his name?" Harry's hands tightened against Draco's face.

"Theodore Nott," Draco said, "Why? Why do you need to know this?"

"Move rooms! Get away from him!" Harry commanded urgently, "You can't be near him! You need to ask to change rooms right now!"

Harry unconsciously shook Draco's head slightly as he said the words.

"Harry, you're hurting me," Draco whimpered.

Harry jumped in shock and realization and whipped his hands back.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," Harry cried out, "You just need to get away from him, ok?"

"Ok, Harry, ok, I will," Draco assured him.

Harry grabbed Draco into a hug, choking back tears.

"Just get away from him," he pleaded, "I can't lose you. I just can't."

"I will, Harry," Draco whispered, "You won't lose me."

Harry pressed his face into Draco's shoulder, trying to stop the tears.

"What happened, Harry?" Draco questioned gently.

"He-he. He said he'd hurt you if I didn't let him…" Harry trailed off, not quite wanting to finish the sentence.

"Wait, does your limp from yesterday have anything to do with this?" Draco prodded.

"He...Put something inside me," Harry mumbled into Draco's robes, "He said…it was so he didn't hurt my…my…"

Harry's arms tightened around Draco, as he shuddered at the memory.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know!" Harry sobbed out, "I j-just d-don't know!"

Harry shuddered into a trembling sob, clutching at Draco's robes. Draco brought a hand up to stroke through Harry's mess of hair.

"It's ok, love," Draco whispered, "It's ok. He won't get you now."

Harry lifted his tear-stained face to look at Draco's eyes.

"I don't care if he gets me," he whispered, "I won't be able to live any longer if he gets _you._"

* * *

Draco felt a shock of surprise go through him at Harry's words. He pulled Harry tighter against him and kissed his forehead.

"He won't get anyone," Draco assured him, "We'll go tell a professor, ok?"

Harry nodded at him, but buried his face back in Draco's shoulder. Draco cursed himself for not realizing the connection yesterday. Now that he thought about it, it was incredibly obvious that Harry had been…Draco shuddered. _What exactly…_he stopped that thought. _No, _he told himself firmly_, it doesn't matter. Harry is ok. That's what matters. _But he still couldn't help but wonder, as he looked down at the shuddering Gryffindor, exactly what that piece of shit had done to his beautiful lion.

* * *

**Little note: There you go...hope you liked chapter 4! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Snape looked down at Draco with a curious look on his face. Draco gulped, wondering if he'd chose the right professor to go to. _Well, he is my godfather…_Draco thought briefly.

"What has Mr. Nott done?" Snape questioned in a low voice.

"He threatened me," Draco answered.

"Threatened how?" Snape pressed.

Draco puffed out a sigh of defeat.

"Listen, he grabbed Harry," Draco started in a calm voice, "He told Harry if he didn't do what he wanted he would hurt me."

"Harry Potter?" Snape questioned sharply.

"Yes, sir," Draco cleared his throat nervously, "We're, uh, dating now. So Theo used me against Harry."

"Why is potter not here now?" Snape inquired.

"He's still pretty shook up about the whole thing," Draco admitted, shrugging, "I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm pretty sure Theo came at him pretty strong and convincingly."

"Why do you say that?" Snape asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because he grabbed me," Draco answered, "And he had this panicked look in his eyes as he told me I had to get away from Theo Then he practically dissolved into tears."

"I see," Snape nodded, "Mr. Nott will be dealt with."

"Thank you, sir," Draco gushed, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Draco," Snape answered, "You can go now, unless there is something else."

Draco shook his head and stood to leave. He had his fingers on the doorknob when Snape called him back.

"Draco, do take care of Potter," Snape said curtly, looking down at something on his desk.

Draco was confused by the instruction, but decided it best not to question it.

"I will, sir," Draco said firmly, "I plan to for the rest of my life."

Snape looked up, an emotion flitting across his face that Draco couldn't read. But it looked sad. The emotion was gone soon and he nodded at Draco briskly. Draco smiled and turned to leave. But snape stopped him once more.

"Make sure…" he paused, apparently debating what he was going to say, "Make sure he doesn't ruin his eyes."

Draco was confused once again, but chose to just smile.

"Yes, sir," Draco said softly.

He turned to leave, this time not being stopped. He decided he'd better go find Harry and tell him the good news. He wasn't actually sure where Harry was though. He wished he had some sort of device to send him a message on. Something instant, so Harry would get it right away. Some sort of instant owl. Hmm. He'd have to think about that.

For now, he had to find Harry. He stood on tiptoes, looking through the crowd. Everyone was milling about going to dinner or finding secret alcoves to make out in. Draco grinned, thinking it'd be quite nice to find an alcove to make out with Harry in.

Which reminded him about the big thing he'd been planning for quite some time now. Now that Theo was no longer going to be his roommate, he could put the plan into action sooner. That made a buzz go through him, with tingles lingering in very sensitive areas. He had a wide grin and a bounce in his step as he looked around for Harry. Draco paused for a moment to look to his right, thinking he heard someone call his name. Then he let out an undignified squeak as he was grabbed by his waist and yanked backward.

"Looky, looky, Harry," a slimy voice called out, "Your boy toy decided to join us."

Draco whipped around to see Theo grinning wickedly at him and Harry sitting stiffly in a chair with a panicked look in his eyes. Draco noted that his mouth covered by a Slytherin tie. He looked back to Theo with a frantic look. Theo smiled and trailed a finger down Harry's cheek. Draco growled loudly and pulled his wand out.

"Petrificus totalus!" he shrieked pointing his wand at Theo.

A terrific look of surprise flashed across Theo's face as he fell to the ground. He moved to stand above Theo, pointing his wand down at him.

"Do _not_ mess with a Malfoy's love," he snarled, "I will release you and you will release him. Then, Theo, you will never, ever put your dirty, nasty hands on his beautiful skin again. Do you understand?"

Theo's eyes were filled with fear. Draco took that mean to mean yes. He whispered the counter-curse, waving his wand over the petrified boy. He kept his wand pointed at him as Theo stood shakily and waved his wand over Harry, who lifted his hand and sighed in relief.

"GO!" Draco snapped, "You will be dealt with later."

Theo scrambled away and out the door. Draco waited for several moments before turning back to Harry, who was frozen in the seat. Draco came forward and untied the tie. Harry looked up at him with wide, innocent green eyes. Draco wanted to gobble him up he looked so adorable. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok, sweetie," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "It's ok."

"He grabbed me, I'm so sorry," Harry whimpered, "He took my glasses. I'm so helpless without them. And i-I forgot h-how to d-do ma-magic…oh Draco, I was so afraid."

"It's ok, he's gone now, see?" Draco assured him, "It's ok. Just me now."

"You saved me," Harry whispered, his eyes wide again.

"I did what you would've done, love," Draco assured him, petting his hair gently.

Harry buried his face into Draco's shoulder, sighing loudly with relief. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Draco obliged, straddling Harry's legs, pressing close to him, their chests melding together. Harry's hands dipped down and pressed against his rear, making Draco jump slightly. Draco looked down in confusion.

"I just need you to be close," Harry pleaded, "Please. I want his hands off me, please."

Draco looked down at Harry's pleading face. His heart melted at Harry's adorable face and scooted forward. He pressed as close as he could, making sure as much of him touched Harry as possible. He rubbed his hands along Harry's arms, rubbing off Theo's touch. Harry sighed with relief and leaned into Draco, desperately pushing himself to the blonde.

Draco pressed tiny kisses on Harry's face and neck. Harry gave hundreds of tiny contented sighs and Draco melted into him. He wanted to melt right into Harry's skin. Right into his blood line and race into his heart and sit there forever. He pressed harder and harder into Harry, trying not to move or breathe. He was content to lie against Harry and love him forever. He knew he was totally infatuated, and he was infatuated with that fact.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's mind went blank. Draco was pressed hard against him and that's all he knew. There was nothing and no one else in the world. There was only his Draco. Draco stilled above him, no longer moving to press kisses across his face. Harry had to admit he was disappointed by that. He loved the way Draco's lips had fluttered across his skin like the feathers on bird's wings. He sighed, half from disappointment, half from content to stay this way forever.

"Draco," he whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco responded, turning his head to look at Harry.

"I love you, Draco," Harry muttered.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco answered.

Harry snuggled his face even closer to Draco's chest. Draco's hand reached up and settled in Harry's hair. He petted Harry's head soothingly, though he whispered no words of comfort. Harry knew without any doubt that if he was given the choice, he would stay like this forever. He felt safe and loved and that was more than he'd ever felt before.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Draco questioned softly.

"Sure," Harry mumbled, though he really just wanted to stay.

Draco shifted and slid off his lap. Harry grabbed his wrists before he could go anywhere and pulled him back. He pressed his lips to Draco's in a hungry need to show him that what he said was true. Draco pressed back, bending forward to return Harry's kiss. Harry pressed his hands to Draco's arse and opened his mouth, slicking his tongue across Draco's lips. Draco shivered and pulled away from him. Harry looked up at Draco in confusion.

"Not now," his blonde haired angel whispered, "Now is not the right time."

"Why?" Harry demanded, "Why is it never the right time?"

Draco looked at Harry with a half-sad look in his eyes. He pressed his palm against Harry's cheek.

"Just trust me, ok?" Draco said softly.

Harry let out a strangled huff of air and nodded.

"Trust me, if we wait, it will be much better," Draco insisted.

"I trust you," Harry answered in defeat.

"Good," Draco answered, smiling brightly.

Harry melted at the sight and smiled back. He was still tired of waiting, but Draco's smiles and happiness made it worth the wait. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the room and down the halls. Draco gripped his hand tightly and occasionally turned and gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry looked at Draco in wonder. Where had his rival gone? Where was the boy who used to sneer and get in fights with him? Malfoy seemed to have gone long ago and been replaced by this wonderfully angelic boy…when had this happened? How had Harry not seen the transformation? When had Malfoy become Draco? When had Harry fallen so hard for him? Harry's mind rapidly went through the events of summer trying to remember the moment he fell in love with his beautiful Draco.

_"Harry, you silly boy," Draco whispered, a smile dancing across his face._

_ Harry looked up sheepishly at Draco, who leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

_ "You put in oregano instead of sage," Draco said, his fingers finding purchase under Harry's chin._

_ Harry glanced at the mess of the potion in front of him. He sighed loudly; sure he'd never get it._

_ "Don't worry, love," Draco assured him, "You'll get it. Really, you are being taught by the second best potions student of our year."_

_ Harry looked up at Draco and grinned._

_ "Come down here, Draco," Harry said in a low voice._

_ Draco slipped onto his lap and they melted into a kiss. _

Harry considered the memory, remembering exactly how he felt. _No, no, I was already in love when that happened, _he thought, scrunching his eyebrows together and delving into another memory.

_"What are you drawing?" Draco queried, his head cocked to the side._

_ "You," Harry replied, his eyes briefly flicking up to look at Draco._

_ "Well, how do I look then?" Draco asked, smugly. _

_ "Pretty damn good," Harry answered, grinning widely._

_ Draco grinned back and got up from his seat. He came around and looked over Harry's shoulder. He gasped loudly and Harry's hand faltered. Harry looked back at Draco with concern and saw the other boy staring at his drawing. There was a look of awe and wonder on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco's fingers reached out and hovered over the pencil markings._

_ "This is how you see me?" he questioned in a whisper._

_ "Yes," Harry responded in a similar whisper._

_ "Harry," Draco's voice faltered, "It's beautiful."_

_ "You're beautiful," Harry said in explanation. _

_ Draco's head turned to look at him, his eyes wide and brimmed with tears._

_ "You really think so?" Draco asked hesitantly. _

_ "I know so," Harry countered, smiling softly._

_ Draco smiled back and threw his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly._

_ "Thank you, Harry," he whispered in Harry's ear._

_ "You're welcome, Draco," Harry whispered back._

Harry debated on that memory, thinking it was more likely the time Draco fell in love with him.

_"Harry?" Draco yawned._

_ Harry looked up to see Draco sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Draco was wearing the striped shirt and a pair of loose pants. Harry loved that shirt. It made Draco look so adorable. The light was very dim, as Harry had only lit one lamp, but it danced across Draco's face in a delightful way._

_ "Yes, Draco?" Harry answered._

_ "How long have you been awake?" Draco asked._

_ "Awhile now," Harry replied._

_ Harry had woken up and was unable to fall back asleep so he went to read._

_ "Come back to bed?" Draco questioned, hopefully, "I can't sleep if I know you're not there."_

_ Harry watched as Draco looked sheepishly down at his bare feet. Harry smiled and laid the book down, standing and walking over to wrap Draco in a hug._

_ "Let's go back to bed then," Harry said quietly._

_ Draco sighed with relief and that made Harry happy. He was happy to know that he had made Draco happy. They started towards the bed and Harry stopped Draco, giving him a tiny kiss on the lips. He was content to do nothing else but make this boy happy for the rest of his life. Draco looked up at him with complete trust in his eyes and Harry's heart beat from excitement and nervousness. He knew there was no escaping now: and he didn't want to._

Harry snapped out of the memory.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

He looked around, startled. Three sets of concerned and questioning eyes were on him. He realized they were in the Great Hall. _When did we get here? _He wondered wildly. He looked to Draco at his right to see a large set of grey eyes looking at him with great care and concern. He placed a palm to Draco's cheek.

"I know, Draco," Harry said softly, "I know the moment I really fell in love with you."

Draco smiled softly and snuggled into Harry's hand. He looked up at Harry with wide, happy eyes. And Harry just wanted to melt away at how adorable and innocent he looked. _Definitely can't do any ravaging now, _he thought happily. He leaned down to press a kiss to Draco's lips, but was interrupted by a gagging sound. He jumped and turned in confusion. Ron was looking at them with an awful look on his face.

"Gross! Don't do that!" Ron exclaimed, "PDA! Nasty!"

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said in a berating voice, "It's quite beautiful. You should just appreciate it."

The two started bickering. Again. And Harry turned back to Draco, who quickly pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, before anyone could stop him. He blushed slightly and turned away sheepishly. Harry grinned, happy that the smile on Draco's face was because of him.

* * *

**Little note: Hello, sweetie! I thought I'd give a little insight into what happened during the summer, besides what was given in the first story. SO there you go. Hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this, Draco?" Harry called out hesitantly.

Draco smiled softly at the blindfolded boy. He tugged him further into the room and Harry compliantly followed. He halted in the middle of the room, releasing Harry's hand. He reached up and untied the blindfold. Harry blinked owlishly at him a few times before opening his mouth.

"Draco, what's going-," Draco silenced him by pulling him into a soft kiss.

Harry settled his hands on Draco slender hips, pulling the blonde closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. He could feel Harry's heart pounding against his chest. He grinned and pulled away, looking up at Harry's clouded eyes. Harry's eyes darted around a bit and Draco saw panic in them.

"It's ok, Harry," Draco whispered, "Now is the right time."

Harry's eyes focused on him, but Draco could tell he was still uneasy.

"Alright, I'm just a bit nervous," Harry admitted, "First time and all…."

He trailed off looking away from Draco. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"It's ok," Draco answered, "I know what to do."

Harry looked back to Draco and smiled, the tension in him leaking out.

"Then let's get on with it," Harry said, "I've been waiting for a while now if you recall."

Draco grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing one of his wrists and pulling him over to his bed. Draco pulled his own robes off, inviting Harry to do the same. Harry seemed a bit wobbly as he pulled the robes over his head. Draco couldn't help but giggle when Harry finally got out of his tangle of robes, his hair even messier. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Draco responded by whipping his shirt off. Harry blushed as Draco threw his shirt aside and stepped forward. He put his fingers on the edge of Harry's shirt.

"Off with the shirt," Draco muttered, "Don't need that."

He tugged upwards and Harry lifted his arms so the shirt could slide off. Draco threw the shirt aside and ran his hands up Harry's torso. Harry shivered and they stood there for several moments not moving. Finally, Draco broke the silence by lowering his hands and unbuckling Harry's belt. Harry gasped and his hands flew to Draco's slender shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Didn't realize that would turn me on so much. Sorta shocked me."

Draco giggled softly.

"It's ok," Draco answered, "No need to be sorry. Now you really need to take your shoes off."

Draco kept his hands on Harry's belt and Harry kept his hands on Draco's shoulders. He pushed his shoes off with his feet and kicked them aside. He looked back at Draco expectantly. Draco smiled at him softly and undid his pants without looking down. Harry shuddered and blushed as his pants fell around his ankles. Harry dropped his hands and clumsily undid Draco's pants. Draco couldn't help but smile at him.

Harry was breathing heavy already as Draco pulled him in for another kiss. Draco's own heart beat hard against his chest as their bodies entwined. Harry was gripping his ribcage awkwardly, so Draco reached up and pushed Harry's hands down to his hips. Harry was shaking against him, so Draco rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder blades. Harry pulled his face away from Draco's gasping and sputtering.

"You ok?" Draco questioned.

Harry looked back at him his face flushed and his lips bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered unevenly, "I was just wondering where you want me at."

Harry looked pointedly at the bed and Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I'm ready to go, _now," _Harry emphasized the last word, "And I just wanted to know if you wanted me on my back or my stomach."

Draco's eyebrows came together in confusion. _What's he talking about? _He wondered as Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Why would you be on either one?" Draco wondered out loud, "You'll be on your knees. Why would you think-Oh."

It was Harry's turn to look confused. Draco started laughing, gripping Harry's arms for support.

"Harry, oh my goodness," Draco laughed, "We both thought we were going to bottom."

He laid his forehead against Harry's chest. _Well, that was unexpected…._

"Well, who is then?" Harry questioned urgently.

"I prepared beforehand, so…" Draco started, but Harry pushed him back by the shoulders.

"So did I," Harry answered.

"Wh-what?" Draco sputtered, "How'd you know how?"

Harry looked away and Draco frowned.

"Harry? How'd you know how?" Draco pressed.

"When Nott grabbed me the first time…" Harry muttered, still not looking at Draco, "He cast a spell on me. He told me it was so it wouldn't hurt so much when he…er. Put it in."

"He put a lubrication charm on you?" Draco whispered.

"That's why I was limping," Harry answered, "It felt so weird and uncomfortable…and that time that we were in the classroom. He…cast another spell along with the first one. He said it was to stretch me and make sure I was ready to…"

Harry trailed off looking embarrassed and ashamed. Draco's chest ached as he watched Harry. Finally he turned Harry's head to face him.

"This isn't what I wanted to talk about," Draco admitted quietly, "But if you need to, before we do anything, I will understand."

Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Draco watched as Harry's eyelids moved as though he was reading something on the back of them. He waited patiently, keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder and one on his jaw. Harry's eyes opened and he looked at Draco with determination in his eyes.

"No more waiting," he said firmly.

Draco shuddered slightly at the force behind the words. Harry pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the mouth. Draco felt like a virgin again as Harry pressed against him. Everything felt new, exciting, and scary. Harry's fingers slipped into his boxers and yanked them down. He jumped slightly, having not noticed that Harry's hands had been wandering. Their mouths unglued with a pop as Draco hurried to respond in kind. Harry gripped his now bare ass and brought them close together. Draco breathed heavily waiting for Harry to kiss him again, but was lifted into the air instead. Harry threw him on his bed and crawled in after him.

"You're good?" Harry questioned, as he breathlessly put himself between Draco's legs.

"Yes, yes, go!" Draco practically shouted at him.

Harry pushed Draco's legs up and Draco wrapped his hands around them. Draco blushed slightly at the position, but soon didn't care. About anything. At all. Harry had slid in almost effortlessly and angled just right to hit Draco's little bundle of nerves. Draco made a keening noise and his grip on his own legs faltered. Harry leaned over him as he pressed in deeper.

"That's good then?" Harry questioned in an amused voice.

Draco gasped in response and Harry kissed him lightly on the jaw. Draco's eyes were clouded and he couldn't see anything as Harry rocked back and scraped against that spot again. _Who taught him how to do this? _He wondered briefly before becoming lost in the pleasure.

Even if Harry could think, he didn't want to. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Maybe not as much the claws against his back, but melting in Draco in such a way sent him spiraling out of this world. He rocked back and forth, trying to accomplish the original goal, but he couldn't keep a steady rhythm. It really went to hell when Draco shrieked "Harder!" into his ear.

After that, he had no idea what was going on. He simply let his mind go and went with instinct. It was apparently working, as Draco was writhing and whimpering beneath him, only opening his mouth to belt out a moan of some sort. The writhing beneath him stopped quite suddenly and he looked down to see a pained look on Draco's face. Before he could register it, something hot splattered against his stomach while Draco moaned something unintelligible. Harry was surprised and his thrusts faltered: he'd forgotten Draco had a prick to.

"Oh, wow, ok," Harry muttered, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

Draco muttered something, but Harry didn't hear what it was.

"What'd you say?" he questioned.

"Why are you stopping?" Draco answered, his eyes closed.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully, "I was just surprised."

"Hmm," Draco hummed in response.

Harry shook his head again, some clarity returning. He could tell Draco was drifting off to sleep and he really didn't want to keep going if Draco was going to be asleep. He pulled out slowly and lay down gently next to the half-asleep boy. Draco turned and snuggled up to Harry, who sighed heavily.

"Accio wand!" he whispered into the darkness.

His wand flew into his hand and he started to cast a cleaning charm when a hand circled around his prick. He gasped in surprise and Draco whispered "Shhh!" at him. A few seconds later Harry was adding his own hot spurts to Draco's. His mind folded against itself and he was sure he would never think again.

"Draco, pinch me," he mumbled.

Instead of getting a "Why?" he got a hard pinch to the side. He gasped and yelped. _Damn, that hurt! _And with a pinch, he realized, he wasn't dreaming. This was real, Draco was real, he was real, and their love was real. Harry sighed contently and fell asleep, forgotten wand clutched in his hand, arm thrown over Draco.

* * *

**Little note: That's the end, my dears! I hope to see you in the sequel "Just a Pinch" which may take a bit for me to put out. If you want me to PM you when it comes out, let me know with a 1 in the review box. Otherwise, it was great writing for you guys and thanks for all the support! Love you all!**


End file.
